


Tattoos

by lejardine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lejardine/pseuds/lejardine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape goes to the library on a hot summer day and sees a sight to behold. (IDK if I want this to be a one shot or not yet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

On a hot humid and sunny day Severus needed to get out of the sun and out of his home. What better way than a trip to the library to work on some much needed research for a few potions and some ingredients. He’d trawled through the stacks enjoying the magically induced air conditioning. It was the perfect temperature for him and was much better than sustaining a cooling spell on his person. It took him about a half hour for him to find all the necessary books he needed, now to find and empty and secluded table to spread out on.

And then a sight he did not expect stopped him. The tables were all empty with the exception of the one to the far left drenched in sun. There sat a woman, somewhat familiar, but foreign. She sat in tight jeans and a cross back tank top better suited for working out. Her hair was cut short in a sort 1930s/1940s men’s style. It suited the young woman. But her skin. What skin he could see was sun kissed and golden. The rest of it was covered in intricate tattoos and on carful inspection, scars.

Quietly he crept closer to get a better look. The woman was indeed a witch as the tattoos moved just like wizarding pictures. On her arms were tattoos from shoulder to elbow. He could see her right arm clearer and saw words wrapped around her arms that circled her arms. On her back, partially covered by her shirt, were thestral wings. He felt sadness in those wings. He wondered if they were under the same rules as the thestrals were, only those who’ve witnessed death could see them. Then again at this point in time probably most of the wizarding world could see them. He couldn’t quite see her other arm but it looked as if she had traditional tribal tattoos of the Celts intermixed with blooming flowers. The tattoos were in fact beautiful and he stood a little longer to look at them. 

And that’s when she turned to go in her bag. His heart stopped and he gasped. She heard and looked up. The familiarity was evident. The beautiful tattooed woman was Hermione Granger. She’d all but fallen by the way side going into the world of spells and dark magic. Her friends had gone on to fame and fortune and forgotten her. Her family had died in a car accident in Australia and it had been about a decade before Severus saw her last.

Hermione sat up and then stood. She was curvy and muscular and stood with an air of sure confidence. She walked towards Severus and held out her hand for a handshake. Severus let go of his books instantly letting them float around him and took her hand.

“Long time, no see. How are you?” She said quietly. Severus couldn’t help but smile. He was happy to know she was safe and healthy.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus was still quiet and caught himself quickly. “I’m fine.” He cleared his throat. “Where’ve you been?” he asked. 

“Overseas for a while studying and working.” She responded. But Hermione knew that’s not what Severus meant. She let go of his hand and let her hand fall to her side as he had done. Hermione motioned towards the table she was using. Severus placed his books down in a neat pile and sat in the chair beside her after she cleared it of her bag. “I know that’s not what you meant.” 

“No, it’s not.”

“Harry, Ron, and I seemed to only have a little bit in common during school and that kept us close. Once the dark lord fell and we completed our schooling we all just fell by the wayside. Well, actually, Harry and Ron and everyone else are still friends. My interest in the Dark arts and what not sort of caused them to separate themselves from me.”

“Why the dark arts?” asked Severus.

“The ministry wanted someone to really delve into the dark arts and, though I loathe the ministry, I thought it would be something helpful to look into.”

“And no one came asking me?” Severus asked rhetorically. Hermione gave him a look as if to say “you know why”. Picking up on that look Severus couldn’t help but smirk.

“My next step was to go to you or Lucius but I just learned of his fate so you’re my best bet and I get to avoid Malfoy manor.” Hermione shuddered at the thought of the manor but quickly thought of something else.

“Oh? What did you want to ask me?”

“I have too many questions to ask of you today and it looks like you’re doing research of your own. So, I won’t be asking you anything right now.”

“And it might help to do some research of your own before asking me anything.”

“Yes, knowing your lack of patience, that would be best.” She said smiling. With that Severus stood to go to another table. “How do I get in touch with you though?” asked Hermione before he left. “Do you still teach?”

“I left Hogwarts as soon as I was cleared.” Severus then took a blank piece of paper from Hermione’s notebook and wrote down the address. “Corvus” he whispered into her ear. Hermione realizing that his home was secret kept looked a little crestfallen.

“Why?”

“There are still those who still wish me harm. Can’t be too careful.” With that Severus turned and walked around the corner to another part of the library. 

Hermione had noted some changes in him though. He seemed to stand taller but lighter. He was definitely healthier but maybe not at piece with the world as of yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione had gone back to her apartment and went through all her notes over the past few years of questions she couldn’t answer. It took her about four days to put together a list of questions and then another day to narrow it down to about ten questions. With that she sent a message to Severus asking for when she could come a talk to him. Once the owl was sent she turned to look at her upended apartment. Five days of hard work had made her blind to the mess of books, papers, pens, and food containers all over the place. 

“What the hell?” she sighed and turned to putting on some music and began cleaning. After an hour of cleaning she sat on her sofa and was nodding off when she heard the tap tap tap at her window. Her owl had returned. Dragging herself to the window she opened it, let the owl in and took the note.

Saturday afternoon about 1 should be a sufficient time.   
-Severus Snape

Hermione smiled and wrote back a quick note letting him know that was a good time. With that she felt her stomach growl and went to get the leftovers out of her fridge.

Saturday came and Hermione had grabbed the large folio she stored all her notes in and her list of question, which turned out to be a three-foot long scroll of questions. She was excited but knowing Severus she needed to hide that excitement. So she went for an hour run. On arrival she showered and got dressed, grabbed everything she needed and apparated to the spot. 

“Corvus.” She whispered. There was a shimmer in the air and a path was shown to lead through a copse of trees. She walked through to the sound of birds singing and a light breeze that carried the smell of the forest. A minute later she came upon Severus’ house. It was not what one would expect but she was happy with what she saw. The house spread out on one level and blended in with the scenery with dark wooden clapboards and wide windows. She knocked on the door and in response Severus opened his door and allowed her in.

“Good afternoon Ms. Granger.” Severus had gone without cape, jacket and vest and only wore a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and his customary black pants and dragon hide boots.

“Good afternoon.” She responded as she stepped through. Hermione had opted for a plain grey t-shirt and comfortable jeans and sneakers. 

“I’m sorry to do this to you but I hope this helps. I’ve gotten a sudden emergency order I need to fill.” Hermione made to protest. “I’m not turning you away. Having taught you for seven years and knowing the kind of person you are. I am giving you free range of my library and everything within.” Hermione stood stock still in shock.

“I…thank you.”

“I trust you’ll return everything once your done or ask to borrow.”

“Of course.” With that Severus led Hermione to his library.

“Just so you’re aware I have all of Malfoys books as well in here. You wont have to ever step foot in that mansion.” Hermione nodded in thanks and watched as Severus left to brew. 

The library was an unexpected surprise. The wall opposite the door she walked through was all glass from ceiling to floor with what looked like windows that fold open. The bookshelves just like the windows also went floor to ceiling and the house had High ceilings so a ladder was just beside the door. Hermione spread out on the large desk in the middle of the room and set to work.

It had been hours and Severus had surprisingly left largely alone. But he was now finished. A quick peak at the clock on the wall told him it was just after six. A whole afternoon spent on a potions order. Severus sighed. He packaged the last of the vials. He found his raven and had him deliver the package leaving the window open for his return. Severus walked to the library and stood outside for a moment to listen. There was the sound of pages turning and the writing of a quill. He knocked on the door.

“Good evening.” He’d found Hermione sitting on the floor surrounded by books with her wand behind her ear as little lights danced around her. “Maybe this would work better for you.” With a flick of his wand the lights in the room turned causing Hermione to squint.

“Thank you.”

“How much have you got through?” Severus asked as he stepped closer dodging papers and books.

“I answer five question and fifty more pop up.” Severus nodded in understanding.

“Well its just after six…”

“Oh Merlin I’ve overstayed. I’m sorry.” Before Hermione could continue Severus put up a hand for her to stop.

“How would you like dinner? I’m going to cook and would appreciate some help.”

“I can do that.” Hermione moved to start putting books away.

“Leave them. You can stay as long as you need to finish up.”

“I’ll be here for ages.” Hermione said incredulously. 

“We’re wix. We have nearly all the time in the world.” Severus motioned for Hermione to follow as he walked out. Time away from war, spying, and children seemed to have lightened his mood and personality. She was appreciative of this change but didn’t want to push her luck. “I have steaks to cook with some mushroom agnolotti and pesto. Would that be good?”

“Yes.” In all honestly Hermione was feeling for a steak. 

Dinner was cooked with out incident to Severus’ surprise. He wasn’t sure if the woman could cook or not. They sat at the small two-person kitchen table rather than the dinning room. What would be the point in sitting at that table if it were just the two of them? With a wave of his hand the radio clicked on to soft jazz music. Something relaxing to fill the silence. Thankfully, a comfortable silence. 

“When did you learn to cook?” asked Severus between bites.

“That year on the run.” You’d think Ron would’ve picked something up, but no such luck.

“And Harry?”

“Never had the opportunity to learn before then. His Aunt would cook loads but give Harry small portions to eat in his closet. And there really wasn’t a chance to learn at Hogwarts and we were shooed out of the kitchen when Molly cooked.” Severus nodded in understanding. Hopefully both boys had learned by now.

“If you’d like I can set up a room for you here if you want to continue into tomorrow.” Hermione froze mid bite but only for a second or two.

“Thanks but I have to get home. A ravenous familiar awaits me and tends to destroy things if I’m not home by a certain time.” Severus looked worried. 

“What is your familiar?”

“She’s a mix between an Abyssinian and a Norwegian Forest cat. Large, fluffy, and oh so majestic. Her name is Karbo.”

“The name meaning…?”

“Karbo is Esperanto for coal.” Severus nodded. They went back to silence and finished their dinner and Severus put everything in the sink. Everything was spelled for cleaning and they left the kitchen. “I should clean up and get my things.” Said Hermione as she walked to the library. Severus followed.

“No, leave everything as is. When are you coming back?”

“Can I come back tomorrow?”

“Yes. I’ll leave everything as is so you can continue.”

“Thank you.”

“Your welcome.” With that Hermione grabbed her bag and left her folder next to the books on the floor. She apparated once she’d walked back to the apparition spot and was met by Karbo leaping off the sofa and winding herself around Hermione’s legs.

Severus marked all the pages of the books and closed them, just to be safe.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Hermione showed up at about eight. Her bag at her side and once again wearing a tank top but loose fitting dark linen pants. Severus could understand it was far too hot and on a rare occasion he wore black loose cotton pants and sandals. 

“Good morning.” Said Hermione.

“Good morning.” Severus stepped aside to allow her through. “Everything is how you left it last night.”

“Thank you. Do you have any orders to fill today?” wondering if she’d be alone again.

“No. I’ll be doing some research as well.”

“So if I have any questions…”  
“You may ask them.” With that Hermione walked into the library. “All the books are marked at the pages you left them open at.” With a wave of his hand the books reopened. Hermione took her spot amongst the chaos of the books and started where she left off. Severus turned on the ceiling fans and opened a few windows for a cross breeze. He refused to use a cooling spell around so many magic infused books. Why risk it.

Severus took his spot on the other end of the library and took a glance at Hermione. She sat cross-legged and was able to move comfortably like that, not something he could do easily. The light filtering into the library played on her hair and the wand that she stuck behind her ear. 

Flashes of Hermione as a student and from the final battle flashed before his eyes. The change was evident. Of course thee was the coming to womanhood but the chance to be herself. She was tattooed, her hair was cut short, her skin was tanned, and she had gained a healthy amount of weight. She was calmer and smiled a little easier. It seemed time away from danger and from the other two thirds of the golden trio allowed her to come into herself and he couldn’t be happier. Truth be told, he was afraid that the wizarding world would loose such a brilliant witch because of two boys who couldn’t see past the tips of their noses who also had hero complexes. 

They both sat in comfortable silence absorbed in their own work, until Hermione spoke.

“This text here talks of dark elves. I’ve been looking for references of them for a while now. What were they like? Are there any texts?” Hermione had turned her body to face him. 

“There are texts about them.” Severus got up to go to a close wall. “They’re not like the elves you know of today. They were much like we are but with very dark skin and varying colors of hair and eyes.”

“So, of African decent?” Asked Hermione as she watched Severus climb a ladder.

“Yes.” He answered as he grabbed a book. “This book has a few drawings of them. Muggles tended to think of dark elves with black/brown skin but with fully European features. Some did but not really.” Severus floated the books over to Hermione. “You’ll find more information in those books.”

“Thank you. Have you met any?”

“Once, before you were born. I was sent to look for ingredients for a potion and I needed to go to a small group of them for said ingredients. Nice people but extremely secretive. Like Albinos they were hunted down and killed and used in muggle magic and some were found and became slaves and shipped over to the Americas.” Hermione’s face fell at that.

“So there aren’t many of them are there?” Severus shook his head no.

“They have no trust of muggles and go out of their way to avoid them at all costs.” Severus returned to his desk and continued on his research. 

Hermione had looked up for a moment and had a good look at Severus. He was truly looking better than he did when she was a student. In fact the last she saw of him was in the infirmary. The great potioneer that he is, he had saved himself with the correct doses of anti venin and blood replenisher and as well used spell to stitch up his cut skin. He stills cared but they were very minor. He’s gained some color and wasn’t so painfully thin anymore. And his hair, he wasn’t greasy anymore, though she attributed that to the fumes from always being over different brewing potions. His hair was thicker and longer and while he did his research he kept it tied back with a black piece of hemp. Hermione even considered him attractive now. Amazing what little to no stress can do for someone. 

They’d works right through lunch (Severus asked his house elf to make them sandwiches so they could continue on). But once again dinner rolled around. Severus’ concentration as broken by the sound of Hermione standing up and nearly every joint popping. Severus looked up with a raised eyebrow.

“Didn’t realize you were aging that quickly.” Joked Severus. Hermione chuckled.

“Sat in the same position for way too long.” Severus stood up and his joints protested.

“Seems we’re in the same boat.”

“Since you made dinner last night I think I should cook.” Severus took her up on her offer and they walked to the kitchen. Severus pointed out where everything was and allowed her to direct him to anything she needed help with. Dinner was stir-fried chicken over white rice. Quick and easy. 

Once again they sat in comfortable silence. They left their books as is and Hermione went home. 

When Hermione was gone Severus had realized he was actually okay and completely comfortable with Hermione in his space and she seemed to feel the same way.


End file.
